


Life and Death - Pieces of my Heart Codas

by LazyDaizy



Series: Pieces of my Heart [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDaizy/pseuds/LazyDaizy
Summary: These will be codas and parts that fit with the work Pieces of My Heart.....It should be read first





	1. Life and Death

Jughead walked through the apartment door and stepped on a toy. 

“Dammit,” he muttered. “Every fucking day!” He kicked the toy across the room and shrugged out of his jacket and threw it on a chair. He didn’t hear any giggling and wondered where the girls were. He kind of hoped they were out cause he needed some time alone. He had left the studio early and just wanted to chill for a bit and think. Betty suddenly came down the hall and he forced a smile on his face. Not that he wasn’t happy to see her, he just needed to be alone for a bit. 

“Hi Juggie,” she said warmly, coming over and wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled him down for a kiss and he sank into it. Not even being in a bad mood could make him not like his sexy wife’s kisses. She pulled away and noticed his tired, irritated look. “You ok?” she asked, brushing his curl back off his forehead. 

“Long day,” he muttered. 

“It’s 3:00,” she said with a raised eyebrow. “You usually work till 6:00”

“Bad day then,” he said, pulling away and kicking his shoes off. “Where’s Jenna?” he asked, noting the quiet. Their 2 year old was never quiet unless she was passed out and he knew she wouldn’t be napping anymore.

“Veronica has her for the night, I wanted to celebrate with you today.”

“Celebrate?” Jughead asked confused as he opened a bottle of water and took a swallow. “Did I forget an anniversary? What are we celebrating?”

“I’ll tell you over dinner at the lovely Italian restaurant,” Betty said with a smile, running her hand over his chest. 

“I really don’t feel like going out Betty,” Jughead said with a sigh. “I honestly had a bad day. I wouldn’t be any good company at all.” He tried not to sound irritated but he was failing miserably and he had a hard time keeping the scowl off his face.

“I’ll cheer you up,” she said with a smile. “I have some news.”

“Well tell me here, I seriously don’t want to go out,” he said. He knew he was being an asshole, but since it wasn’t an anniversary he didn’t figure it mattered.

“I…well, I guess I can,” Betty said, suddenly seeming unsure. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“I’m fine Betty. What’s the news?”

“Well, if you insist, and just to say again, I wanted this to be more special, but……we are going to have another baby,” she said softly, a happy smile on her face, her hand touching his face. Jughead blanked for a second and blinked at her. The fact that it was amazing news didn’t even occur to him and his worked up idiot brain reacted before he thought it through.

“How are you pregnant? Are you fucking up your birth control again?” Betty reared back in shock, her eyes filling with tears.

“What the hell Jug,” she gasped. The hurt in her eyes slammed into his brain and he felt his heart drop.

“God, Betty…..I didn’t mean….” He started to sputter and she backed away from him in anger. 

“You know what, Jughead, why don’t you just stay here and mope, like you clearly want to do and I’ll just get out of your fucking hair,” she spat and slammed out of the apartment.

“Betty, wait,” he called after her. He raced to the door and she was already in the closing elevator.

“Fuck!” he muttered angrily. “FUCK!” he then yelled as he slammed the door shut. “Jesus Christ,” he sighed as he dropped onto the couch. Could this day get any fucking worse. He grabbed his phone and called her. She didn’t pick up after 5 calls so he sent texts.

\--- I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean what I said.  
\--- please talk to me  
\--- where did you go?  
\---Betts, I’m sorry, I promise you, i think it’s wonderful news and I’m so fucking sorry.

She didn’t reply to anything and by 6:00 he was getting a little worried. He left the apartment and got on his bike and rode around looking for her. She wasn’t at Pop’s and he headed over to Archie’s. After he knocked on the door, an angry Veronica opened it.

“Is she here?” he asked with a sigh.

“No, but she was,” V said, her eyes spitting fire. He stepped around her into the apartment.

“Where did she go? Is she ok?”

“No, she’s not fucking ok Jughead. She came here to hold Jenna for a bit and might I add, crying the entire time and I gathered it was something her idiot husband did. At first I figured that couldn’t be because I don’t remember you hurting her at all since you guys got together and this would be a first. Yet when I asked if she wanted me to call you, she told me she didn’t want to talk to you. Now why is that Jug? What the fuck did you do?”

“She didn’t tell you?” he asked slowly.

“No, she didn’t. So I’m guessing it’s something pretty personal and hurtful.”

“I just….I had a bad fucking day and I reacted badly to something she told me. I didn’t mean to, I just didn’t register what she was telling me for a minute.”

“Well what the hell did she tell you?” V wanted to know.

“That’s our deal for now. Do you have any idea where she might have gone?”

“I have no idea and honestly, from the pain I saw in her eyes, I don’t fucking know if I’d even tell you,” Veronica snapped.

“Stop being a bitch!” he snapped back. “I’m trying to find her and make it right.”

“Well you better, or I’ll kick your ass!” she said, her hands on her hips. Jughead rolled his eyes and looked around.

“Where is Jenna?” he asked.

“Archie took her for ice cream. They’ll be back in an hour.” Jughead nodded and left the apartment. He drove around for a bit and decided to check the river. It was still their favorite place to go to be alone. He let out a relieved sigh when he rode up and saw her car. He pulled his bike up next to it and killed the engine. He headed down to the water, knowing she had heard his bike. He found her at their usual spot, sitting against the rocks, only a few feet from where they had said their vows. His heart squeezed and he felt like a fucking asshole. He walked over slowly and she remained still, staring out into the water, her eyes red. He sat down next to her and pulled a knee up, resting his forearm on it. 

Betty sat quietly, not looking at him. She didn’t want to look at him. His callous words had stunned her and for the first time in years, she had to stop herself from cutting her nails into her palms. She doesn’t know why he said, but it was so unlike him that it had cut especially deep. Still, as angry as she was, she wanted to move closer and borrow his heat but she remained still.

“I’m so sorry Betts. Please believe me, I didn’t mean to say what I said….I was just…..My dad came by the studio earlier,” he said quietly, his voice sounding hoarse. “My mom died yesterday.” He couldn’t have shocked her more if he tried. She turned and looked at him, saw the haunted look in his eyes and she knew it was all coming back. Everything he had worked so hard to get past and had finally gotten over a few years earlier, just came screaming back.

“Oh Juggie,” she whispered, forgetting her hurt for a moment. She turned and sat facing him, touching his face. He looked at her, his eyes shimmered with tears and regret.

“I’m sorry love, I’m so sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it. My head was just fucked up with this and it didn’t even really register what you said and when it did, my brain forgot that it was amazing news and I just…..i’m sorry…” he said, his voice filled with sorrow. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around him and pressed close to him. Jughead wrapped his arms around her and hauled her into his lap, hiding his face in her hair. She felt him shudder and she held him tighter, hoping to ease some of his pain.

“How did she die?” she asked softly. Jughead leaned back against the rock. He was refusing to let his tears fall and his face was pained. He let out a bitter laugh.

“She killed herself.”

“Oh Christ,” Betty muttered in horror. The universe had dealt a morbid and horrifying hand of ironic justice. The woman, who over a decade earlier had told her son to kill himself, had gone ahead and taken her own advice.

“Fuck,” Jughead spat out. He lifted his hand and covered his eyes and Betty knew he was struggling to not shed tears. “God dammit,” he whispered when he couldn’t hold them in. He sat in stony silence and let them flow down his face. He clenched his jaw and stared at the river, this place of love and hate, where they shared life’s horrifying and beautiful memories.

“I keep thinking….”he began after a while. “Maybe I should have given her a chance…..”

“Jughead, don’t,” Betty said, shaking her head.

“No, really. What if she was just really lonely? I mean, if I had tried having a relationship with her…”

“Juggie, this is NOT your fault. Don’t you dare do this. Gladys chose the life she led. She chose to leave her husband and children behind and she came to you to apologize and you forgave her. She accepted your forgiveness and this is not on you. If she had any more regrets, it wasn’t on you,” Betty insisted. Jughead wiped his face and lifted her off his lap. He stood and helped her up.

“I need to go for a ride,” he said quietly.

“No,” Betty said softly. He looked at her and she shook her head.

“Please just come home with me, Juggie. Please. I don’t want you to be alone with this. I want you to come home,” she whispered, her own tears falling. She was afraid if he went off by himself he would let too much darkness back in. He swallowed, as if wrestling with the decision. “Please Juggie,” she begged. He nodded and she sighed in relief. 

“I’ll follow you,” he said quietly and they walked to their rides. Once home, Jughead wordlessly slipped out of his jacket and shoes and went out to the balcony. Betty text Ron that she was home and things were fine for now and then she went to get something she had kept stashed in the freezer for whenever a need might arise. This qualified. She went out to the balcony and handed Jughead a pack of smokes. He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“I know you haven’t smoked in a couple years, but I thought you might need one,” she said with a gentle smile. He didn’t argue and took the pack. Once he had one lit, she curled up on his lap and they sat in silence while he revisited his old habit.

“Hopefully I didn’t wake the nicotine beast just now,” she said softly. “But tonight you need a little relaxant and I’d rather it be that then alcohol.” 

“You could have just taken me to bed like you did that last time my mother fucked with my head,” he said with a flat smile. She remembered that night well. She had insisted he use her to forget and he had taken her with a ferocity that left them both sated and sore for days.

“As much as I love some good hard rough sex, I don’t want to knock anything loose,” she said with a dry laugh, her hand on her stomach.

“God Betty,” Jughead suddenly said and flicked his cigarette away. “I shouldn’t be smoking around you,” he said angrily. 

“I don’t think a couple will make a difference,” she said with a smile. Jughead placed his hand over hers and pulled her close. He took her face and gave her a long slow kiss. 

“I’m so happy about this Betts. I am so sorry with how I reacted. This news is as amazing as when you told me you were pregnant with Jenna. I just wish Gladys hadn’t fucked it up for us.”

“Did FP say anything else about it?”

“At first they thought it was just an OD but then they found a note and realized she had done it on purpose. My dad was her in case of emergency person. Guess she really had nobody else.”

“What was on the note?”

“To my family. I’m sorry I was a disappointment. Sometimes a person just doesn’t care enough to continue.” Jughead’s voice shook a little and she hugged him close. 

“Does your sister know?” she whispered.

“My dad wants me to tell her. Jesus, Betty, I don’t know if I have it in me,” he said, his eyes filling with tears again.

“I can help you,” Betty said, her hand on his cheek. “Shall we call her? That’s probably not a good idea though. Something like this needs to be said in person.”

“So what do we do? Fly her out?” 

“Sure, why not? I haven’t seen her since Christmas and I miss her.”

“I’ll call her in the morning and see if she wants to come for the weekend. I’m sure she’ll think something is wrong.”

“We’ll just keep quiet until she’s here,” Betty said softly. “Are you going to be ok?”

“I guess,” he said quietly. “Just need to process awhile and grieve for a woman who I thought I had long left behind.”

“Well, even with all that, she was your mother and a part of you is connected to her. You’re allowed to grieve. As long as you don’t blame yourself. I won’t allow it Juggie. And believe me, I can tell when your mind goes there, so don’t let me catch you doing that.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said with a soft smile. He kissed her again, and hugged her close. “Thank you for asking me to come home. Probably wouldn’t have been a good idea to drive around with my mind full of this.” 

“I love you Juggie, so much. I don’t like you feeling so sad,” Betty said with a sigh.

“I really am sorry love, so sorry about earlier. I know I keep saying it and I wish with all my heart I could take it back. I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking.”

“Not about babies obviously,” she said with a shrug. “It’s really ok. I understand your head wasn’t in the right place.”

“I’m still fucking sorry. God, I feel like such an asshole and if I had thought about it for even a second I would have remembered that we started trying a month ago. I just….”

“Juggie, stop. It’s ok!” He hugged her close and kept whispering he was sorry and she just kissed him to shut him up. 

 

Four days later Jellybean arrived. Jughead had been able to process for a few days now and he was doing better but he was still nervous. There was hugs and happiness all around and he let her play with Jenna for a while and after a few hours of visiting, Betty went and put Jenna to sleep and Jughead asked his sister to sit on the couch with him. 

“Ok, I know something is going on ever since you asked me to come out here and you need to spill now. Is everything ok?” JB asked, her worry evident. 

“No, it’s not,” Jughead said slowly, not sure how to proceed. He decided to just get it done.

“Jellybean, dad got a call a few days ago. Mom died.” His sister blinked and just stared at him. She said nothing for a good while and when she spoke, her voice sounded raw and hoarse.

“How?”

“She OD’d on purpose,” Jughead said softly. Jellybean swallowed and said nothing. After a while she got up and grabbed her coat. “Where are you going?” he asked quickly, walking over to her.

“I need some air,” she whispered and left the apartment. Betty came out and found him standing by the door.

“You ok?” she asked and looked around. “Where is JB?”

“She left. I told her,” he said.

“Oh,” Betty murmured, walking over to him. “Is she ok?”

“I have no idea. She hardly said anything. Should I go after her?”

“Maybe text her first.” He nodded and grabbed his phone.

 

J: are you ok?

JB: I’m fine, I need to think.

“Just give her some space,” Betty said, sitting on the couch. Jughead sighed and sat next to her. A couple hours later, the phone rang. It was Archie.

“Hey Archie, what’s up?” Betty said when she realized who it was. She went still and looked at Jughead and he furrowed his brown in question. “Ok, thank you, I’ll tell him.” Betty hung up the phone and sighed.

“JB is at the dust club. Archie is playing a set and says she is really drunk.”

“God dammit,” Jughead sighed and got up to get his coat. He kissed Betty and was out the door.

When he got to the club he was informed that Archie had taken his sister to the back to get her away from the crowd. He heard the noise as he approached Archie’s dressing room. He opened the door and found a very annoyed Veronica trying to control an extremely drunk Jellybean.

“Ahhh there he is, the bearer of shitty news,” Jellybean exclaimed swinging the bottle she refused to let go of in Jughead’s direction.

“What the fuck, JB,” he said angrily. Veronica stepped back and gladly let him take over.

“What? Can’t a girl drown her sorrows?”

“You have enough sorrows about mom to get hammered?’ he asked, a little surprised.

“What? You mean the woman who abandoned me with my grandmother? The woman who didn’t give two shits about me and chased a fix more than she chased her own kid?” Jughead swallowed. Jellybean had never talked about her experiences and he had never asked, assuming she had been happy with their grandmother. He realized now how foolish that was.

“Jelly…” 

“No,” she said, stopping him. Her face was streaked with mascara from angry tears that kept easing out of her eyes. “She abandoned us both Jughead. She hated us both. Sure she said shittier things to you than me, but it didn’t hurt any less. I know I’ve never talked about her to you but that’s because I wanted to forget and yet, here she is again, fucking with our heads in the worst way….how can I fuck with Jughead and Jellybean today? Oh, well how about I kill myself. She takes herself out completely. Well fuck her! Fuck her and her bullshit. Now I don’t have to think about her ever again!” she yelled, her face twisted with hurt rage. Jughead’s heart broke a little. He walked over and pulled the bottle from her hand.

“JB, it’s ok to feel grief,” he said, his eyes full of tears. “I feel it too,”

“No, I won’t grieve for her,” Jellybean cried, even as her body started to shake with sobs. “I won’t fucking grieve her!” Jughead pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, crying with her. He held her for a long time until she was calm and he pulled away and grabbed some tissue and wiped her face. It didn’t help much and she let out a laugh and pulled out some wet towelettes form her bag.

“Let’s go see dad,” she said after she cleaned her face up. He agreed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder so she wouldn’t stumble and fall. He thanked Archie and Ron for taking care of her and they left.

 

When FP opened the door to the trailer, Jughead could see that he hadn’t been having it any easier than them. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he hadn’t slept in days. He stepped back and let them in without a word. 

“Have you been drinking?” Jughead asked quietly.

“Surprisingly, no,” FP said with a sigh. “I chose to deal with it by smoking pot. Judge me another day please,” he said, flopping down on the couch. Jughead said nothing and he sat in the chair. Nobody said anything for a while and the silence was deafening.

“I’m sorry,” FP suddenly said quietly. “I’m sorry for everything that you kids have been through. You deserved better than this and I’m so fucking sorry.” Jellybean let out a sob and Jughead said nothing. “She really did a number on us, didn’t she?” 

“Why did you marry her?” Jughead asked quietly. “Ive always wanted to know.”

“Believe it or not, I loved her. She was a spitfire when I first met her and I fell in love immediately. Of course, by the time you kids were born and I realized she hated me and pretty much everything and everyone else as well, it was a little too late for second thoughts. My only regret is letting her take you, Jellybean. I should have come after you.”

“It wouldn’t have made it any better and no offence dad, grandma took better care of me than you could at the time.”

“I guess that’s true,” FP said sadly. 

“Are there any happy memories of her that we can think of?” Jellybean whispered. They all thought long and hard and there really wasn’t any.

“She was always mean and angry,” Jughead said quietly. “I was afraid of her from as early as I can remember. Despite the fact that you were a drunk dad, you still were the better parent and that’s kind of horrifying if you think about it.”

“I loved you kids and when I realized she hated my guts….well, I decided alcohol liked me and so I let that soothe me every night and for that, I’m so sorry you guys, you really deserved better than this bullshit.”

“I love you daddy,” JB whispered and hugged FP as he shed a few tears. Jughead smiled at him when he glanced in his direction. 

“You know I love you, Jughead, right?”

“Yeah, I do and I love you too.”

“Well, at least her bullshit brought us this moment, right?” he said with a sad smile. They chuckled and FP turned his attention to JB.

“Now, who the fuck let you drink. You smell like a bottle of tequila and don’t deny it girl, I know what the shit smells like.” She sighed and lay back on the couch.

“It won’t happen again,” she muttered as her eyes closed. FP grabbed a blanket and settled it over her. He turned to Jughead.

“Go home to your family, I’ll bring her by tomorrow.” Jughead nodded and gave him a hug and placed a soft kiss on JB’s forehead and headed out.

 

Betty was waiting for him when he got home. She ran to him and threw her arms around him, holding him tight. His arms came around her and he breathed her in. She stepped back and held his face.

“She ok?”

“She’s with my dad, she’ll be fine.”

“What do you need Juggie? How can I help?” Jughead rested his forehead on hers.

“I need you,” he breathed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, taking his mouth in a kiss. Jughead picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. 

“I love you,” she whispered as he pressed her down on the bed, his mouth and hands hungry and desperate, needing her to heal his heart. She gave him everything, and he gave her everything in return. His mouth moved to her stomach, placing kisses all over the smooth skin, not yet showing the growing child.

“I love you,” he whispered. “We will love you with everything we have and we will never hurt you.” Betty felt his tears drop on her skin and she started to cry. He came up over her and rested his forehead on hers. “One last time, love, I am so sorry and I promise you, I will never ever hurt you again.” She nodded her understanding and pulled his mouth to hers. They spent the night loving and healing and the ghost from his past was completely banished and she would never hurt him again.


	2. The More, The Merrier

Betty woke slowly, her eyes noting that the sun was just starting to rise. She smiled then, realizing what had woken her. Jughead’s mouth was doing the most wonderful things along her hip. She moved her hand and ran it through his dark hair. He lifted his head and gifted her with a lazy, sexy smile. 

“What are you doing down there? You lost?” she teased. 

“Mmmm yes,” he murmured as he kissed his way over her rounding belly. “I forgot how damn sexy you are when you’re pregnant.”

“Yes, I remember you thought I was so sexy you were afraid to have sex with me the last time,” she said laughing. “Why was it again? You were afraid if you got rough the baby would fall out?”

“Shush,” he said, biting her rib in punishment. She shrugged away and giggled. “I won’t be making that mistake twice,” Jughead promised, a heated look in his eyes. She bit her lip and smiled as he kissed his way down. He kissed her belly again and whispered words of excitement and love before moving lower. 

“I was planning on sleeping a couple more hours,” Betty said with a smile as he pulled down her lace panties. 

“I’ll make sure you’re good and tired,” he said with a wink. He parted her thighs and she gasped softly when his tongue ran over her. His groan vibrated through her and she lifted to him. His fingers joined his mouth and he sank one into her, then two and she moaned as his tongue circled her clit. Her pregnancy hormones were in overdrive lately and she came quickly against his mouth. He smiled against her and continued stroking and licking and sucking on her until she fell apart again.

Jughead moved over her and smiled down at her as she tried to catch her breath. She reached down and caught him in her hand, stroking him and he rested his forehead against hers.

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” he asked in a whisper.

“Yes, but you can tell me again,” she said with a smile. 

“I love you,” he growled out when she squeezed her hand. He pulled it away and brushed against her, then slowly sank inside. Betty whimpered and he began to move slowly, smiling down at her, pressing kisses to her jaw and down her neck. He ran his tongue through the sheen on her chest and moved to take a nipple in his mouth. She was sensitive and gasped and he eased his hold slightly, licking around the tight peak. 

“Juggie, go faster,” she begged, her legs coming up around him. He held her head in his hands and took her mouth, his tongue swirling inside as he quickened his thrusts. She moaned, arching wildly against him, her tongue tangling with his as they raced toward release. When he reached down and stroked over her again, she fell apart as he groaned and shuddered against her, following her over the edge. He held himself on his forearms so he wouldn’t collapse on her stomach and when he managed to think again he rolled to the side with a satisfied grunt. She rested her arm on her forehead and smiled.

“You are very good at that, Mr. Jones,” she said with a sigh. 

“Well, we have been at this for a few years now, it’s good to know I’m not slacking in any way,” he said with a laugh. She rolled into him and lay her head on his shoulder, smiling at him. 

“Hi,” he said softly. His eyes tender and full of love. She kissed him softly and brushed the hair off his forehead. That ever present curl that never wanted to stay where it was put.

“Are you coming to the appointment today?” she asked, curling her leg across his hips.

“Absolutely, what time is it?” 

“1:30. We can go to Pop’s after and have a late lunch with Jenna, if you want.”

“Lunch with my girls? I wouldn’t miss it,” he said smiling. She smiled and closed her eyes and soon she was fast asleep again.

Jughead kissed her hair and watched the sun rise out the window. It had been 3 months since his mother’s death and life had returned to normal. As shocking and painful as it had been, having to face his past once again, it had passed quickly and he had put all his energy into doting on Betty and letting her know how very excited he was for their new baby. He still sometimes cursed at himself for the heartless ass he had been when she had first told him and he didn’t think he’d ever not regret the hurt he had caused. She kept assuring him it was ok and she had long forgiven him but it was hard to forgive himself. Of all the people he had hurt in his life, he never wanted to hurt her. 

He sighed and gently rolled her onto her pillow and got out of bed. He took a shower and got dressed. Leaning down he kissed her forehead and she smiled in her sleep. They were connected, him and Betty, aware of each other even when they were sleeping. He thanked God again for her. He went and checked on Jenna. Their feisty little angel with the black curls and green eyes was all sass and sweetness. She kept them on their toes and there was never a dull moment. He tucked her blankets more tightly around her and kissed her cheek and headed to the kitchen. 

His phone on the island had messages from Archie and he scrolled through them.

Hey, got some news, can we do lunch?  
What time you dropping the papers by?  
Did you have a chance to look at the property?

Jughead sent back some replies and Archie answered by telling him he would come by the diner with Veronica when they got there and to let him know. Jughead sent a text to Betty’s phone for her to find, telling her that Arch and V wanted to join them for lunch and he’d leave it up to her. She was free to say ‘no’. He headed to the studio to get some work done before the appointment.

 

Betty waited at the doctor’s office for Jughead and tried to keep Jenna from running wild. The little girl was a bit hyper from the candy Alice had dropped off earlier and Betty was getting tired. This pregnancy seemed a little more tiresome than the last. She tired a lot faster and the morning sickness seemed to last longer. She had woken an hour after having fallen asleep again and had gone to the washroom and had promptly lost whatever was in her stomach. Even now her stomach felt queasy. When Jughead arrived she sighed with relief and he picked Jenna up off her lap and sat down next to her.

“You’re not feeling well?” he asked gently, brushing his fingers on her cheek.

“Nauseated as usual,” she said with a shrug. “A bit worse this time around.”

“Sorry love,” he said, giving her a quick squeeze.

“Daddy, I want ice cream,” Jenna said, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her.

“We’ll have lunch right after the appointment sweetie,” he said with a smile.

“No, ice cream,” she insisted.

“Not a chance,” Betty muttered. “My mother already fed her candy.” Jughead chuckled and grabbed a book from the table and started to read to Jenna. Story time was the only thing she sat still for. Jughead was just finishing up the book when they were called in.

“So, we’re listening for the heartbeat today?” the doctor said with a smile. Betty nodded and once she was ready on the table he applied the gel to her stomach and started looking for the sound.

“What he doing, daddy?” Jenna wanted to know.

“He’s listening for the new baby’s heartbeat. To make sure it’s healthy and strong.”

“I don’t want a baby,” she said with a pout and he laughed, touching her nose with his.

“Too late sweetie, we got one coming.” Suddenly the sound of a quick heartbeat echoed around the small room. Betty smiled and Jughead took her hand with a smile of his own.

“Listen Jenna,” Betty said in excitement. “You hear that? That’s either your brother or sister.”

“Sisser,” Jenna said in excitement.

“Sister,” Jughead corrected with a laugh. She tried again and failed and giggled. The heart beat got a little muddled all of a sudden and seemed all over the place and unsteady. Betty furrowed her brow and looked at the doctor.

“Oh my,” he said with a smile. He moved the monitor and caught the heartbeat again, strong and steady. He moved the monitor over a few inches and again found the heartbeat. 

“Baby moving around or something?” Jughead asked laughing.

“No, but little Jenna may get her sister, and a brother as well possibly.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Betty asked. A slow grin started to spread across Jughead’s face. 

“Betty, you’re having twins,” the doctor informed her. Her eyes flew to Jughead and he was grinning from ear to ear.

“Oh Jesus,” she muttered in surprise. “What if they’re as hyper as Jenna?” she asked in horror. Jughead burst out laughing and Jenna looked between them, wondering what was wrong with them. The doctor checked again and confirmed, there were definitely two heartbeats. Betty lay back in surprise. 

“You knocked me up twice,” she muttered, looking at Jughead. His arrogant smirk made her roll her eyes.

“Well, three times if you count Jenna,” he said laughing, sounding entirely too pleased with himself.

“That’s double the diapers Jughead! Twice as much poop!” 

“We can handle it,” he said softly. “I’ve dealt with a lot of shit in my life, I’m an expert!” His statement was so ridiculous she laughed till tears rolled down her face. The doctor slipped out and left them alone. 

“Don’t say bad words in front of Jenna,” she said when she could speak again. She slowly sat up and wiped the gel off her stomach and pulled her shirt down. She held her hand over it for a while, taking it in.

“Hey,” Jughead said softly, lifting her chin with his hand. “You ok?”

“Yes,” she said happily. “Completely shocked and overwhelmed, but yes, I’m ok. We’re having twins Jughead. Twins!” He smiled and helped her off the table. They left and made their way to Pop’s and when they settled into a booth and got Jenna coloring, he took her hand across the table. 

“You’re going to be great,” he said smiling. 

“Well, I’m certainly glad I have you to share this with because you were absolutely amazing with Jenna and I couldn’t ask for a better man and father to do this with.” He smiled and squeezed her hand.

“I love you,” he said softly. 

“I love you too, Juggie,” Betty said, her heart shining in her eyes. She looked down at her stomach and suddenly frowned. “Wow, I’m going to be really huge,” she said with a sigh. “I’m going to waddle like a duck.”

“A very beautiful duck,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes. “By the way, did you get my text about Archie and Ron? They joining us?”

“Sure, the more, the merrier,” Betty said laughing.

“You can say that again,” Jughead said with a happy smile as he looked at her stomach. Archie and Veronica arrived 15 minutes later and they ordered food and Ron turned happily to Betty.

“So? Everything going good?” she asked, her hand resting on Betty’s stomach.

“Yes, very. Apparently Jughead decided to go for a double this time,” Betty said laughing.

“What?” V asked, confused.

“We’re having twins.”

“OH MY GOD!” Veronica yelled and hugged Betty squealing. She didn’t care that everyone in the place was now staring. “Are you serious?” 

“Yup, I’m going to need double of everything,” Betty said laughing. Archie held out his fist and Jughead bumped it with his own, his arrogant smirk back in place. 

“Honestly,” Betty said, laughing at him. “Can you be any more smug?”

“I could try,” Jughead said laughing. He turned to Archie. “Anyway, what’s the news you mentioned this morning?” 

“Oh my gosh,” Veronica said happily. “I kind of hate stealing your moment,” she said to Betty.

“Please, steal away. This twins thing will take some time to sink in anyway. I’m still shocked,” Betty said. Veronica smiled at Archie and he took her hand across the table.

“Well, your little twins are going to have a friend to play with about 2 months after they are born,” Veronica said, her eyes shining.

“Are you pregnant?” Betty whispered, completely in awe. Veronica nodded, her eyes full of happy tears. “Oh my god,” Betty said in happy surprise. Then she frowned. “Oh my God there’s going to be 3 babies at the same time. Can you imagine get togethers?” She sounded dazed. Veronica burst out laughing and hugged her friend.

“She’s still horrified by the idea that the twins might be hyper like Jenna, give her some time,” Jughead said, biting back his laughter. He turned to Archie and saw his happy face. “Congratulations. I know you guys have been trying for a while.” In truth they had been trying for almost a year and it was the most wonderful news. They ate their lunch and made baby plans and by the time Jughead got his girls home, they were both tired. He kept Jenna awake with games because if he let her nap this late she would be up all night. Betty was grateful and went for her own nap. 

Later that afternoon, Alice came by to watch Jenna because Jughead wanted to show Betty something. She was curious as he was being secretive and when they drove down to the river, her curiosity was peaked. He parked where they usually did and they walked down to the river together. It was a special place for them. So many moments, both happy and sad had taken place here.

“What are we doing here?” she asked with smile. He turned to her and pulled her close.

“Well, Andrews Construction got a contract from the mayor a few days ago. They are developing this side of the river.”

“Oh no,” she said, tears springing to her eyes. “They can’t do that!” He smiled and hugged her again.

“It’s actually not as bad as it sounds. It’s going to be residential and not commercial and only on this side, because most people who visit the river only go to the other side. It’s just me and you who discovered this little paradise on this side. But anyway; they are selling 10 acre lots, which means the houses will be few and far between.”

“So our place as well?” she asked, her lip trembling. “It’s ours Juggie, I know it sounds silly, but this is ours.”

“It can be,” he said quietly. She looked at him in surprise. 

“I thought about it and today finding out we’re having twins just made it seem like an even better idea. We’re going to run out of space in the apartment and as much as we love it, us with three kids in there is going to get crowded very fast. What if we bought this parcel and built a house?” 

“Juggie,” she gasped in surprise. “Are you serious?” He nodded and smiled.

“This place, this beautiful place could really be ours. We could tell your grandchildren that we got married in the back yard,” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

“Can we afford it?” she asked. He laughed and gave her a hug.

“Ok, I know you don’t pay much attention to our finances and investments except to ask if you can buy something when it’s more than $100 but yes Betty, we can more than afford it. Our investments with Archie have turned huge profits. We can buy this, build a house with 7 bedrooms and still keep the apartment to rent if you’d want.”

“7 bedrooms Jughead?”

“One for us and our 6 children,” he said with a grin. 

“Well, you know, if you keep getting me pregnant with twins, we only have to do it twice more,” she said with a smile.

“I’ll do my very best,” Jughead said laughing. “So what do you think? Shall we do it?”

“Yes,” she answered immediately and threw herself in his arms. “Yes, yes, yes!”

“Mmmmm, I like that, let’s go home and I’ll make you yell that in bed,” he said, kissing her neck. 

“Always thinking about sex,” she said with a mock frown.

“Well, your curves are fucking banging,” he said, his eyes heated and aroused. She brushed her hand over the front of his jeans.

“Who says we have to go home?” she asked seductively. Jughead raised an eyebrow. 

“Seriously?” he asked, even as he rose to her hand. She smiled smugly and giggled against his mouth.

“I never joke about sex, Juggie,” she said, licking his lip. “The twins won’t mind,” she said, a twinkle in her eye. He pulled her over behind their rock and sat down, pulling her down to straddle his thighs. She was wearing a dress which made things much easier. Her mouth was already devouring his and her hand on his zipper. He suddenly pulled away and stilled her hand. She looked at him in question and he sighed.

“What are we doing?” he asked laughing. “We’re pregnant, you’re getting bigger every day and we’re about to go at it on the ground like horny teenagers?”

“Oh yes,” she breathed, loving the sound of everything he said.

“Well, just remember who was the voice of reason when you’re knees and hips hurt tomorrow,” he said laughing. She wasn’t listening as she pulled him from his jeans and his protests ended on a groan. He reached under her skirt and pushed her underwear to the side and found her hot and wet and he placed himself at her core and she slowly sank down on him. They both groaned and she stilled when he was fully inside her.

“Have I mentioned how much I love it when you’re pregnant?” he asked, gripping her hips. 

“Because of my curves or because I’m extra frisky?” she asked with a laugh.

“God, both,” he gasped when she lifted and sank down again. She moved quickly on him and it took only minutes and they released together, gasping and moaning into each other’s mouth. She sank down on him and groaned. He was right of course, now her knees and hips hurt and he eased her off him and shifted her so she sat more comfortably across his lap. 

“That was fantastic,” she sighed and he laughed, kissing her again. 

“How about we go home and you can soak in the tub so you’re not too sore tomorrow,” he suggested. She smiled and hugged him.

“I love how you take care of me,” she said happily. 

“That’s my job,” he replied, brushing her hair back. 

“You do it wonderfully,” she praised him, giving him a soft kiss. He proved good on his word and had her soaking in a warm bath only an hour later. She ran her hands over her stomach and smiled. Life had a way of throwing the most wonderful surprises their way. 

 

A few months down the road, Betty pulled up at the site where Jughead and Archie were building her new home. It was magnificent. Jughead was building her exactly what he said he would. A two story home on the banks of the river with 7 bedroom and 4 washrooms. She had no idea if they would ever fill it but they would certainly give it a good try. Jughead happened to be on the roof at that moment and one of the workers came over to help her navigate the site so she wouldn’t trip with her big belly. She felt enormous and the twins were constantly on the move. Since Jenna had been relatively calm in the womb and hyper once she got out, she hoped with the twins if would be opposite as well. If they were as active outside as inside, she was going to go bonkers. They were due in 3 weeks and Betty was getting excited and anxious.

Jughead saw her and waved and signaled he was going to come down. When he reached her he gave her a hug and laughed as he always did when he couldn’t get anywhere near her with the belly in the way. He had taken to hugging her from the side or behind.

“When do you think this monster will be done?” she asked looking up at the framing.

“Six months, no longer than that,” he said, taking a drink of water from the canteen he was handed. 

“Are we sure we need a house this big?” she asked, biting her lip.

“We probably don’t, but why not go big? I like it, it makes me feel proud. After all the shit that’s gone down in our life, look at where we are. It’s like a ‘fuck you’ to the past,” he said laughing. 

“Good point,” she said smiling. They talked a while longer and then Archie started yelling at Jughead to get back to work. Good naturedly of course. Jughead gave her a lingering kiss and caressed her stomach and was rewarded with a flutter of kicks. 

“Naughty little buggers,” he said with a smile. “Daddy needs to go back to work,” he said with a kiss to her belly and started back to the house.

“Ummmm, Juggie?” Betty called out suddenly. He stopped and turned to her.

“You might want to rethink that,” she said with a surprised smile. He raised an eyebrow. “Your little buggers have decided they want to meet you. My water just broke.”

“Oh shit,” he exclaimed, rushing over. He yelled at Archie who scrambled down the later and rushed over. “Work’s done for me for a few buddy, I have kids to meet.” Archie slapped him on the back and they headed to the car.

 

11 hours later, Jughead sat and stared in awe at two little boys nestled in his arms. Everything had gone smoothly and Betty, being the champion she was had pushed them into the world with almost no yelling. Although his ears still hurt from the last final push. She lay on the bed smiling as she watched him. Jackson and Bentley, they had decided. They were keeping the initial game of B and J going. Jughead managed to drag his eyes away and looked at Betty, his eyes filled with tears. He couldn’t seem to form any words. 

“How did I get so lucky?” he finally managed.

“You let me kiss your finger when I was 6 years old,” she said with a smile. A tear slipped down his cheek and he smiled happily.

“Best day of my life,” he whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered as she fell into a happy tired sleep.

 

3 months later, Veronica gave birth to a boy of her own. In true Veronica fashion, she had a quick labor of only 4 hours and barely raised a sweat or a sound as she pushed out the screaming baby. Logan Andrews was healthy and had a head full of shockingly red hair. 

Little Jenna was very put off by all the boys and pouted every time she saw them. Jughead and Betty laughed because they well knew that it wouldn’t take long and she would have them all doing her bidding. Jenna Jones had her very own collection boys to boss around and they wondered how long it would be before she was doing exactly that.


End file.
